kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamata
is a fictional character in the 2009 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Decade. Unlike other Kamen Riders to appear in the other iterations of reality in Decade, Abyss is original to the series and did not originally appear in Kamen Rider Ryuki ''although his contract monsters, Abysshammer and Abyssslasher, did. Fictional character biography '''Kamata' (鎌田) is actually the Paradoxa Undead (パラドキサアンデッド, Paradokisa Andeddo), a Category King Undead who was brought into Ryuki's World by Narutaki. Assuming the guise of sub-chief editor of the Atashi Journal appeared to support Tsukasa and company in their investigation the scene of chief editor Reiko Momoi's murder to clear Natsumi Hikari, helping provide whatever info he could before he and Tsukasa are summoned to join the Kamen Rider Trial in the Mirror World. When Imperer interferes in the fight, Abyss decides to take advantage of this turn of events to see Decade's abilities, overseeing the later fight between Decade and Knight before attempting taking them and Ryuki out. But once Ren acquires the Time Vent from Odin, Shinji uses it so he and Tsukasa can stop Reiko's murder, learning that Kamata is the culprit, using his Undead powers to kill Reiko. After being defeated by Decade and Ryuki, with his deck shattered, Kamata's true nature as an Undead is revealed by Narutaki who takes him back to his home: Blade's World. Kamata returns to the World of Blade where he works with Hajime in a plot to take over the world as the chairman of the BOARD Corporation. After helping Hajime steal the three other Rider Systems, Kamata helps him create the Joker Rouse Card. He is later defeated alongside the Joker by Decade and Blade. Form & Statistics Kamen Rider Abyss Like the other riders in Ryuki series, Kamata transforms into Kamen Rider Abyss through his Advent Deck and his Advent Belt. *'Rider height': 187 cm *'Rider weight': 92 kg *'Punching power': 10t (200AP) *'Kicking power': 15t (300AP) *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5s Paradoxa Undead The Paradoxa Undead is the King of Hearts Undead. He is able to create a blade-like wind from his forearm to kill his target. *'Height:' 227 cm *'Weight:' 127 kg Abyss' Contract Monsters Abyss is unusual amongst the Kamen Riders in that he has two Contract Monsters: the Abysslasher (アビスラッシャー, Abisurasshā), a humanoid sawshark that can fire high pressure streams of water, and the Abysshammer (アビスハンマー, Abisuhanmā), a humanoid sawshark. As Kamen Rider Abyss, Kamata uses his Final Vent to combine his Contract Monsters into a creature known as Abyssodon (アビソドン Abisodon?), a single giant mechanical shark with a chainsaw attachment (giving it the appearance of a sawshark when in use) and machine gun eyes (giving it the appearance of a hammerhead shark when in use). Unlike other Riders in the Mirror World, the loss of the Contract Monsters did not result to Abyss going into Blank Form. DCD80.jpg|Abyss with his contract monsters, Abysslasher (left) and Abysshammer (right). Abyssodon.jpg|'Abyssodon' Advent Cards Using his Visor and his Advent Cards in conjunction with his Abyss Visor (アビスバイザー, Abisu Baizā) , Abyss can perform various Vents, just as any Rider from Kamen Rider Ryuki. Abyss Sword Vent.png|'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Abyss Saber. Abyss Stryke Vent.png|'Strike Vent' (AP:2000): Conjures Abyssmash. Abyss Final Vent.png|'Final Vent' (AP: 8000): Executes Abyss Dive, which combine his Contract Monsters into Abyssodon Abyss Advent.png|'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons any one of Abysslasher or Abysshammer and even both. Trivia *In the music video for "Journey through the Decade", Gackt summons the Paradoxa Undead to fight Tsukasa. Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Decade Riders Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Decade Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Undeads